This invention generally relates to a method and apparatus for servicing a universal joint assembly installed in a vehicle driveline to detect worn components.
Vehicle drivelines include at least one driveshaft that is used to transmit power from a vehicle engine and transmission to a single drive axle or tandem drive axle. Typically, heavy-duty vehicles, such as large trucks, include more than one driveshaft due to the long wheelbase and/or use of a tandem drive axle. At each end of a driveshaft, universal joints (U-joints) are used to connect the driveshaft to the next driveline component. For example, U-joints can be used to connect one driveshaft to another driveshaft or can be used to connect a driveshaft to a drive axle component.
U-joints allow two driveline components to be positioned at different angles relative to each other to accommodate relative movement and angular misalignment. Further, as the drive axles cooperate with a vehicle suspension to dampen shocks from rough road conditions, the U-joints provide flexibility to allow the adjoining driveline components to move relative to one another.
Typically, U-joints include two yokes that each have two bore locations at diametrically opposed positions. The yokes are each mounted to two trunnions on a center cross member. The combination allows the two yokes to move angularly relative to each other with respect to the center of the cross member.
In order for the U-joint to operate properly overlong periods of time, it is important to have good lubrication. The center cross member typically includes an external grease fitting that is in fluid communication with each of the trunnion members via internal grease grooves or channels. Bearing packs are mounted on each of the trunnions and receive lubrication through the grease grooves. The bearing packs include a seal assembly that seals the grease within the center cross member.
It is often difficult to detect when U-joint components have worn sufficiently, such that repair or replacement operations are required. Currently, to detect worn seals, the U-joint must be completely disassembled and inspected. This process is time consuming and labor intensive, which results in increased service costs and vehicle downtime, both of which are undesirable.
Thus, it would be valuable to have a simple and efficient inspection procedure to detect worn U-joint components without having to disassemble the U-joint. The method and apparatus to detect worn components should be easily incorporated into existing U-joints without significant increases in cost.